


Slight Miscalculation

by smalldfranc



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalldfranc/pseuds/smalldfranc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, there's been a slight miscalculation- SH</p><p>Sherlocks inability to make cookies, impress John Watson,and acknowledge his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay on Omegle, this is my first work. Please ignore any grammar mistakes.

John, there's been a slight miscalculation- SH  
Miscalculation? What do you mean, Sherlock? -JW  
The kitchen may or may not be on fire-SH  
Other then that we need milk-SH  
Okay I'll buy some on the way home. -JW  
Wait...did you just SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE? -JW  
Please, pleeeease tell me you didn't, Sherlock. -JW  
Of course I didn't set the kitchen on fire-SH  
There was an...accident-SH  
Accident?! What did you do to set out kitchen on fire?! -JW  
How was I suppose to know you can't bake cookies in the microwave? Tedious-SH  
Of course you can't Sherlock! I mean, how can you not/know that but know hundreds of kinds of ash?! -JW  
Cookies aren't my area, John-SH  
Oh, here comes the fire department-SH  
Mrs.Hudson is furious-SH  
Dull-SH  
Of course she is, you almost set her flat on fire. -JW  
Jesus Sherlock...you're quite a disaster of a man sometimes. -JW  
Hmm, fine next time I won't bother getting you anything for your birthday-SH  
Wait, were you baking cookies for me? -JW  
Brilliant deduction ,John, of course they were for you, i despise cookies-SH  
Well that's...very nice of you. I mean, not the part where you almost set our whole flat on fire but...you know, I appreciate the effort. Thank you Sherlock. -JW  
I didn't do it out of sentiment, I just so happen to know that most people enjoy sweets on holidays or birthdays. Simple deduction.-SH  
SOkay, okay, it was nice until you said that. I'll just ignore that and think that you actually care about me at least a little. -JW  
Don't be ridiculous John-SH  
Caring isn't an advantage.-SH  
I honestly don't care if it is or not. You're my friend and I can't help caring, so you know. That's that. Thanks for the attempted cookies anyway. -JW  
You're welcome-SH  
Jawwwwwn.-SH  
Come home at once.-SH  
Are you drunk now? -JW  
Why do you want me to come back home? -JW  
I need to take medication for my burns.-SH  
Jawwn. :( -SH  
You need me to treat your burns? -JW  
Okay then, I'll come back. -JW  
Thank God. Lestrade wouldn't quit hounding me.-SH  
I'll be there in about ten minutes okay? I'll get a cab. -JW  
Please. I miss you-SH  
Ignore that last message immediately-SH  
I won't. If you didn't want me to read it you shouldn't have sent it. -JW  
It was the shock talking!-SH  
I've got a blanket and everything!!-SH  
I don't believe a word. So you /do/ miss me...-JW  
John don't be difficult.-SH  
I might miss you-SH  
Only a little.-SH  
You /might/?...Only a little?...Are you sure, Sherlock? -JW  
If i say I miss you will you come home already?-SH  
I will. -JW  
Fine.-SH  
John..I miss you so come home.-SH  
Do you? How much do you miss me when I'm not at home? Come on, work on it a little. I promise I'll be there in no time. -JW  
//Sigh// I miss you quite a lot.-SH  
So never leave me.-SH  
I'm on the cab already, you know? I'll be there in a minute... -JW  
Perfect.-SH  
The flat is unnervingly quiet without you in it-SH  
Is it? I feel it's rather lonely too when I'm the one alone in it. -JW  
I assumed you went over to Sarah's when I'm away.-SH  
Believe me that doesn't happen that often now that I don't...see her...anymore. -JW  
It was never gonna last. She was frightfully dull with no personality, you could do better-SH  
You think so? I dunno, she was nice... -JW  
Oh please John. You don't like nice, she would've bored you to tears.-SH  
Maybe you're right... But you know, having someone to share a bed with is kind of...nice. -JW  
Is it? I wouldn't know.-SH  
Have you never shared a bed with anyone? -JW  
I have never found myself in that situation.-SH  
I see...well is kind of nice, you know? Like, I dunno, warm and comfortable. -JW  
Hmm..-SH  
Is that an invitation?-SH  
What? What are you talking about I...I never said it was, I was just, you know, just trying to give you an idea of how sleeping next to someone is so much better than sleeping alone in an empty and cold bed. -JW  
Well I'll just have to find out for myself then. I'm sure your bed will fit us both.-SH  
My bed? Well I...I don't know Sherlock, I guess. I guess it would be big enough. -JW  
Perfect, this will be an informational experiment.-SH  
Okay then, I'm used to your experiments. -JW  
By the way, would you open the door for me please? I can't find my keys, and I'm outside. -JW  
Finally, you're home. I'll be right down-SH  
I'll wait right here. -JW  
Doors open.-SH  
John dropped the phone into his pocket and walked up the stairs towards his flat at 221B. He stood outside the door, and knocked a couple of times, knowing that Sherlock would be on the flat. "Sherlock? Open up mate."  
Sighing impatiently, Sherlock stood from his reclined position and stalked up to the door in a stride. He threw the door open and there waited for John to come in. " Took you long enough.",  
"Come on, don't be complaining, I came just for you..." He sighed, stepping into the flat. "You'll have to let me see that burn of yours so I know how to treat it. Where did you hurt yourself?...also..." He paced through the living. "How's the kitchen?"  
" I nearly had it all under control, nothing to worry about.'' Sherlock curled up in John chair."Did you get the milk?''  
John put a bag on the living's table. "Here you go...that's why it took me so long." The army doctor went into the bathroom to get a couple of bandages and desenfectants and then went back into the living. "You like my chair now?" He laughed lightly, standing in front of Sherlock. "Let me see your wounds, come on..."  
Wincing, Sherlock lifted his right hand, palm up, towards John.  
"Okay...are you alright? You're pretty quiet today..." He muttered, knewwling down in front of the detective and gently gripping at her wrist to pull his hand closer, taking a better look at his burn and frowning in concern. "Does it hurt a lot?"  
kneeling*  
Sherlock regarded John closely, his eyes were downcast as he looked at the injury his brows slightly furrowed; when John's deep blue eyes met his Sherlock felt something in him flutter. He cleared his throat. " I'm fine John it's a minor burn nothing to worry yourself over."  
: "Well..I hope so...I'll fix it up nice for you anyways, so it doesn't get worse, okay?" He glanced back at him, his eyes locked on Sherlock's for a second. "Okay now, this might sting a little..." John started pouring desinfectant on the wound to clean it up before putting the bandages on. "I'm glad you didn't get badly injured..."  
Sherlock winced at the disinfectant. "So am i, solving crimes with an injury is rather tedious." Avoiding Johns eyes, Sherlock cleared his throat and shifted slightly. " I- I suppose it would be wise to sleep a bit early this evening, you're working tomorrow aren't you?"  
"I am, yes...gotta be at the hospital first thing in the morning." When done desinfecting, John started to bandage Sherlock's hand, being as gentle and quick as he could to avoid hurting him too much. His hands quick and precise with every gesture, no wonder he'd done that many times before. His eyes shifted from his wound to his eyes, and then back again.  
Once John had finished bandaging his hand, Sherlock leaned forward. He was close enough that he could see every shade of blue in John's eyes. He hesitated at the last moment and instead bolted up from his seat. "Yes, thank you John. I could really use some tea after all the smoke i just inhaled." Sherlock nearly sprinted towards the kitchen, heart pounding. "sentiment" he thought.  
"Uh...yes, sure thing..." John frowned slightly at Sherlock's gesture, watching him rush towards the kitchen. "Would you make me a cuppa too, please?..." He stood up again, looking at the detective from the living, his hands resting on his waist.  
Moments later Sherlock carried in two cups of tea, setting one down in front of John carefully then sitting down across from him in his armchair.  
"No new cases from Lestrade." He murmured.  
"You must be bored then..." John muttered, sipping lightly from his tea and enjoying the warmth of it. He yawned momentarily, sitting calmly on his chair with his cup of coffee. "Is that why you started making cookies?" He joked with a soft smile, looking at Sherlock.  
Sherlock frowned. " You know why I started making cookies." He caught Johns eye. "It was a horrible decision really."  
"I was just kidding, Sherlock..." He smirked, holding his stare. "Bruning wasn't that good, but the fact that you tried to make cookies for me, that's nice." He nodded and took a sip from his tea again.  
"Why did Sarah break up with you." Sherlock asked. Before John could respond, Sherlock continued. " Last week you came home earlier from a date then you used to, that and the fact that you haven't had any new interest that I know of. If you have broken up with her you would have moved on from her easy enough; though you two weren't dating for long so it must have been something she said to you the day you had broken up. So again, why did Sarah break up with you?"  
ohn stopped smiling and took a deep breath thinking about his answer. He looked down at the surface of his tea. "She said I didn't have enough time or attention for her..." John gazed up again at Sherlock, raising his eyebrows. "She said you consumed too much of my time so she made me choose between you, or her. That's basically it."  
Sherlock stared down at the bottom of his cup. "So did you make the right decision"  
"Well, I'm here right now, enjoying a cup of tea, the smell of burned wood in the kitchen and healing up your wounds, aren't I?..." He laughed quietly, tilting his head a bit. The warmth of the room was nice compared to the cold outside, and he really felt comfortable at the moment, just relaxing on his chair.  
"Good." Sherlock nodded  
"Who needs a steady girlfriend when you have a nice case"  
"Right..." He slurred, looking at him. "Since you're not very chatty today...I think I'll be going to bed now, I'm kind of tired actually." John smiled lightly, finishing his cup of tea and standing up from his chair.  
Thirty minutes later Sherlock bursts through Johns room door with a blanket wrapped around him tightly. He moved towards the side that was empty and collapsed on it waking John in the process. "It's an experiment" he murmured before John could protest.  
"Mmmh?..." John half-opened his eyes in the middle of the dark, staring at him. "Okay just...get into bed already, and talk quietly, will you? You're gonna wake mrs.Hudson up...it's late." He wrapped himself into the sheets, yawning softly.  
Sherlock splayed his limbs about the bed carelessly. Rolling around uncomfortably. Groaning he murmured " Wheres the warm feeling you were barking on about earlier."  
"Cuddling does have a bit part on that...I guess that's what gives the warm feeling..." He muttered with a rather sleepy voice. "Are you uncomfortable? You won't stop moving..."  
*  
"Ahh, I see now." Sherlock turned to his left where john was resting. He scooted closer and wrapped John in his arms while resting his head on John chest. "Yes, this is better." John didn't reply for a while. " Are you not warm?"  
"I...well I am...quite warm..." John mumbled, quite puzzled, his eyes looking down at Sherlock in the darkness. "Are...you warm? Did you prove my point?" He slowly decided to wrap his arms around the detective too. Well, it really was warmer after all.  
Sherlock was soon feeling the heaviness of sleep creeping up. His eyes were closing and he fell asleep to the rise and fall of John chest.  
When he had dozed off John with his heart pounding ran his fingers through Sherlocks silky hair.  
" Love you too, you mad bastard." John held onto Sherlock tighter and they both sank into the feeling of warmth and love.


End file.
